


you can tell me anything

by WhatIsARobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, M/M, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsARobron/pseuds/WhatIsARobron
Summary: Basically a heck load of one shots about family life and emotional confessions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first fan fiction on here (I used to post on wattpad) and is also my first emmerdale one so pls enjoy xD also thank to my best hoes lily and kiwi for proof reading this ily guys x

It was a Sunday morning and Aaron was sat at the kitchen table eating toast in the mill when what sounded like a herd of elephants came running down the stairs. He's been around long enough to know that it was a certain stroppy blonde haired teen whom goes by the name of liv. "hiya" she said taking a seat at the table stealing one of Aarons slices of toast. "oi!" he said joking as he attempted to bat her hand away from his food. The girl took the toast anyway and stuck out her tongue. Aaron rolled his eyes and smiled. "you're in a good mood" he inquires  
"what makes you think that?" she replies  
"firstly you're never up before Robert on the weekend and you also never say 'hiya' to me either" he says knowing his little sister well enough to know that this isn't any old good mood.  
"oh i'm up because i'm going into Hotten with gabby soon and that's why i'm happy"  
"hhhhmmmmm"  
"WHAT!"  
"ssshhhh keep your voice down Robert is sleeping" Aaron whisper-shouts to which Liv rolls her eyes. "okay if you say that's why you're so happy I believe you..." he says not convinced.  
"right well I said id meet gabby at hers five minutes ago so c ya" she says way to quickly and with that the front door slams making Aaron flinch, worried for the safety of Roberts beloved stained glass door.

A few minutes later Robert came down the stairs and put his arms around Aaron from behind who was now sat on the sofa watching tv. Aaron turned his head slightly to kiss Robert good morning with a smile. Robert walked around the sofa and sat by Aaron who put his head on Roberts shoulder. "hey, whats up?" Robert asks as Aaron sighs dramatically.  
"its liv..."  
"what did she do now?" Robert says with a raised eyebrow.  
"nothing as far as I know but this morning she was in a really good mood but like.... really good"  
"oh... why is that a bad thing?" Robert asks innocently  
"I don't know its just....."  
"just what"  
"never mind im being silly" Aaron mumbled  
"hey no you're not!" he replies softly but with certainty.  
"okay....I.... I think liv has a boyfriend" Aaron says unsure.  
"oh..." Robert replies  
"I mean she was going to eventually I know but I don't want anyone taking away my baby sister." Aaron replies  
"hey look at me, no one will take her. she can have relationships I mean gabby has had 3 or 4 so its normal for kids her age. we can talk to her when shes home if you'd like" Robert offers  
"could we?" Aaron asks unsure  
"of cause..... however do you want to make the most of our time alone before she gets back...."  
"you are unbelievable!" and with that the men go up stairs. 

 

.....................................................................................................................

 

"GUYS IM BAAAAACCCCKKK" Liv shouts as she walks in the house putting her shopping bags down on the floor by the sofa as she sits on it waiting for the men to come down stairs. She would go to them but knows from past experience that that's not very cleaver so she sits on the sofa and talks to gabby on messenger. she cant keep that stupid grin off her face. A few minutes later Robert and Aaron trot down the stairs and sit on the sofa with her. "what did you get nice?" Robert asks excitedly. its become almost a tradition that whenever the other goes shopping liv and Robert give one another a haul. liv goes to pick up one of the several bags to show her brother in law when Aaron stops her. "can we talk to you first?" Aaron asks  
"....sure..." liv replies nervously. "im gonna just say it.... do you have a boyfriend" Aaron asks unsure. "hah what? no! why?" she says laughing. Aaron sighs "you sure?" Robert asks. Its livs turn to sigh now. "I wasn't going to tell you guys yet but ive been doing research and talking to people and well I think im..." her voice breaks. she thought she was able to tell them anything but she hasn't said it to anyone yet not even gabby because she told her in a message. "love I promise you can tell us anything" Robert says putting a hand on her shoulder "I know its just I haven't said it out loud yet.... to anyone" liv says voice shaking. she takes a deep breath, squeezes her eyes shut and says "I think im lesbian". Aaron looks at Robert in shock and Robert mirrors Aarons reaction. "that's absolutely fine" Robert eventually says "give us a hug im proud of you!" Robert says extending his arms to which liv happily relaxes into. "when did you know" Aaron finally says. "I thought I was bi for a while but then I realised that I don't like boys in that way, period so after talking to some friends I realised I was lesbian" she replies with a smile. Roberts face gets hit with realisation. "so you don't have a boyfriend because you are gay, does that mean you have a girlfriend" Liv stares at him. her cheeks going scarlet and a smile creeping onto her face. "maybe" she says unable to lie "WHAT" Aaron shouts jokingly making the other two jump "whowhowhowhowho" Robert squeals sounding like a teenage girl. "Robert you sound like an owl" Aaron replies laughing making liv laugh also. "im not telling" liv says happily knowing she will crack very soon. "tell me and ill give you 50 quid" Robert says making Aaron give him a look. "okay deal" liv says making him pinky promise. "its gabby" liv says slowly. "are you sure" Aaron asks "yeah shes had lots of BOYfriends" Robert says purposely accentuating boy. liv gets slightly angry at this "yes im sure what sort of question is that? I know shes had boyfriends but she hasn't had lots!" she says glairing "and if you must know shes bi which I thought you at least would understand, Robert seeing as you were married to a woman before Aaron" she snaps feeling slightly bad seeing both of their faces drop at the mention of Chrissie. "im sorry I didn't mean that its just I really like gabby and I wont have you two doubting me" She says quietly. "that's okay we accept your apology" Aaron says. "Yeah im sorry too liv" Robert adds. She smiles at them as a thank you. "so was today a date" Aaron asks wiggling an eyebrow at liv who is blushing again. She nods at them and its Roberts turn to ask a question "you two have been friends for a few years so when did this start?" "last week. that's when I told her I was gay and that I like like her, ive known she was bi for a few months an laurel knows. so does Bernice but shes a bit awkward about it. neither of them know we are together yet. we were going to tell them and you next weekend but she wont mind you to knowing" liv says "ill talk to Bernice.... you'd think with me she would be okay with it but leave it with me ill speak to her" Robert says. liv smiles as a thanks. .................................................................................................................. Later in the evening Robert, Aaron and liv are watching trashy tv when livs phone pings. all three of them look down at it "its gabby replying to me telling her that you two know" liv says opening the message and waiting for the screen to load. "what did she say?" Aaron asks it says "yes babe! im glad they took it so well!! now just mum and laurel to worry about but im sure robron will sort them if they don't accept us!! have a great night darling! xx" liv answered and they both laughed at 'robron' which had become their pet name to most villagers. "excuse me young lady!" Robert said having a realisation. "what..." liv asked "she said 'babe' 'darling' and 'xx' yet when me and your brother do anything except hold hands or cuddle you pretend to barf and call us cringy" he says "well I didn't realise that its actually adorable because I had never had it" liv says shyly. Robert and Aaron exchange knowing glances. and hold hands where they are sat beside each other. liv took all of her shopping up to her room after showing Robert and Aaron what she got and sat on the 2 seated sofa adjacent to the large arm chair where Robert was now sat with Aaron cuddled onto his lap watching tv. "liv do you wanna ask gabby round for the night. just promise me no funny business" Robert says. liv beams at him nodding as she gets up to go and phone gabby from the kitchen. "seriously? I really don't want to think about my little sister getting it on with her girlfriend Robert could you not have ended it on night?" Aaron asks slightly annoyed slightly joking. "well I had to make sure. I know shes 16 now and so is gabby but I didn't want to think about that with them just across the hallway whilst we were in bed" rob replies defending himself. Aaron scrunches up his face and carries on watching tv when liv comes back into the room. "okay laurel said she can stay over but im going to walk to their house to fetch her because I don't want her to walk alone" liv says happily "shes older than you liv by 2 months shes capable of walking across the village at half seven in the evening" Aaron says mocking her for playing protective girlfriend. "well that's where we are different Aaron. if anything happened to gabby id be so upset and its not so much about protecting its about wanting a romantic stroll with my boo" she says matter-of-factly to her brother. Robert laughing at the two. "ill be back in five" liv says walking away "liv wait.... here take this and get some snacks for you both and us" Robert says passing her £10. she takes it without hesitation and goes to gabby's. when she comes back with a bag full of junk in one hand and gabby in the other, both girls are giggling. Robert and Aaron smile at their antics and watch fondly as liv throws the bag on the coffee table leaving Aaron to empty the contents of it as she sits on the sofa pulling gabby onto her by her hips so the girls end up squashed together cuddling. Even though the sofa is big enough for them to spread out they are determine to sit as closely as possible as they cuddle happily eating a bag of Dorito's between them and occasionally sharing a kiss when they think the two men aren't looking. However Robert and Aaron know what's going on but don't wish to ruin the mood so stay silent as they also cuddle. a few hours later they all go to bed happy and full. Aaron is so happy to see liv happy with someone and Robert is happy to see Aaron happy.... and Robert may have heard noises coming from the bedroom as he got up for the loo and the girls thought the men were asleep. but what Aaron didn't know wouldn't hurt him and don't think for a second that after gabby is home Robert wouldn't be having a private slightly embarrassing word with liv whilst Aaron was busy. le end xx


	2. Liv the matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of fridays episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again squids!

Rebecca was on the phone to someone interested in Home Farm when a furious Liv stormed over   
"we were a family you know, me Aaron and Robert, so why couldn't you have just left him alone?"  
"it's a bit more complicated than that... look I really am sorry that things didn't turn out the way you wanted them too" Rebecca replied belittling Liv  
"you were at it with Ross for a while... sure it's not his?" Liv replied   
"I'm sure... you do know it takes two to make a baby. WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT IM HAVING OUR CHILD. And I'm not going to apologise for it for the rest of my life. Rob I'm going to head off" Robert nods at her and stands looking slightly uncomfortable as Rebecca gets in her car and drives away.   
"Go on then... run after your girlfriend" Liv says saltily   
"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER LIKE THAT!  AND WE NEVER WERE!"  
"YEAH SURE!" Liv snaps back   
"ONE NIGHT! RIGHT, THATS ALL IT TOOK TO RUIN THE REST OF MY LIFE!"  
"AND AARONS! YOU SAID YOU LOVED HIM!"  
"W-WELL I WASNT THINKING STRAIGHT. I WANTED HIM TO HURT AS MUCH AS I DID, WHAT HE WAS DOING TO ME, TO US!"  
"HE WAS IN PRISON! HE WAS ON DRUGS ROBERT HE NEEDED YOU!"  
"yes, I let him down but I promised myself I was gonna make it up to him. Or he was never gonna find out about it but then she told me she was pregnant and it changed everything"  
"how could you do this to us Rob?"  
"All I have ever wanted is Aaron! Me, you, him, we were happy! The happiest I've ever been. And I've ruined it and I'm stuck in this..mess! I hate myself I hate her and that baby" Robert says. Liv is taken back and left speachless as Robert walks away.

 

After a while Liv goes after Robert for a conversation. "You do know you don't have to have anything to do with the baby"  
"I know Liv but... I'm it's farther. I should be there for it" Robert says defeated.  
"Look, I'm not going to sugar coat it but I don't 100% blame you because it's that slags fault too. I love you like a weird dysfunctional dad/brother but you hurt me. You hurt us. I'm not sure I can forgive you completely just yet but I need you to know you can tell me anything and if everything gets too much with the baby I'm here to talk" Liv says which surprises Robert with the amount of maturity.  
"Thank you Liv, if I could take it all back I would but it's not that simple"  
"I know"

 

When Liv returned home Aaron was sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea staring into space. "What's up?" Liv asks making Aaron jump slightly as she sits opposite her brother.  
"Just thinking" Aaron replied with a fake smile  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Liv asks  
"Nah tar" he scoffs   
"You don't have to pretend you're okay Aaron... I can see that you aren't and that's okay because I'm not either"   
"Is it that obvious that I'm taking this badly?"   
"No I don't think it's just because I know you too well you should know better than to hide stuff from me" Liv says smiling at her brother who sighs   
"You're right I'm sorry I'm just, I just thought he loved me! Us!" He says defeated.   
"But he does love us Aaron and I recon there's a high chance we can be a family again!" She says hopefully   
"No Liv.... I tried I really did but knowing that's she's carrying Roberts baby it hurts too much and when it's born I don't think I'd be able to cope with it if me and him were together" Aaron says getting visually upset. Liv sighs   
"Right I'm not going to push but I'm telling you now, Dingle, this conversation is not over" and with that she left him alone 

*******

A few weeks went by and Liv was jumping between Robert and Aaron and she was getting annoyed at the whole situation until Aaron calls her to the living room at mill. "I need to talk to you" he says looking nervous. Liv sits on the sofa opposite him   
"Go on" she encouraged   
"So I've been thinking and if he loves us the way he's telling you than I'm willing to try... even if he has joint custody. I'll stay by his side.... but I won't do any of this unless you want it but I'm guessing you do with all the playing matchmak-"  
"YESYESYES AND YES!" Liv shouts crying as she wraps her arms around Aaron.   
"Leave it a few days though Liv I want it to be from me" he says seriously.  
"Of cause. Whatever it takes to be a family again". The rest of the day was spent with the two of them celebrating by ordering takeout and watching shitty movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a part 2 to this one shot but idk so pls leave a comment or kudos if you would like a part 2


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if any mistakes thanks xx

Part 2:

It was a few days later and as promised Aaron had gone to Vics, where Robert was staying, to talk. He had overwhelming waves of anxiety but wasn't going to back out now. After all he was stood outside now so what difference would a few more steps inside make? Turns out they feel like the hardest steps of his life. After about thirty seconds of intense contemplation, he knocked.

Vic answered with a surprised face. "Hiya Aaron... what are you doing here?" She asks. Vic knows he's not there for Adam because he's been at work for hours now.... so who is he here for?  
It didn't take long for her to realise. "Oh is it Robert?" She asks Aaron dimly.  
"Uuh ye-yeh yes" he stutters.  
"Come in I'll go get him than make myself scarce so you's can talk"  
"Thank you Vic" Aaron says. He takes a seat on the sofa where him and Adam have had so many gaming nights and waited for vic to walk down the stairs followed by a confused Robert. He walks over to me and sits opposite whilst vic heads for the coat rack grabbing a green coat. "Right I'll be back in an hour" and with that the door slammed. Robert and Aaron spent the next few minutes staring. Robert staring at Aaron and Aaron staring at anything but Robert. "So..." rob starts.  
"Oh um yeh. How've you been Robert?" Aaron asks.  
"I've been good... but I know that's not why you're here" he says matter of factly.  
"....hah you got me" Aaron says holding his hands up in mock defeat trying to lift some tension. Robert looks at Aaron as if to say go on and Aaron continues with a sigh "I have been talking to Liv and I know you already know I have as I know she's been talking to you too. But... I....I still..... I...." Aaron says unable to talk.  
"Go on Aaron it's ok you can tell Me" Robert says placing a hand on Aaron's knee as he had moved closer whilst Aaron was talking because he could see he was struggling. The second Roberts hand touched his leg he relaxed.  
"It's well..., I .... I still... I still love you..." Aaron says starting to cry. His big blue eyes staring into Roberts green ones. Robert is dumbfounded and frozen in his place unable to articulate a word. "It's okay I get it you don't wanna be with me" Aaron says wiping a stray tear and proceeding to stand to leave.  
"Hey no don't, come here" Robert says tapping the space on the sofa next to him. Aaron sits down still sobbing and turns to face Robert. Who brings him in for a hug. "Ssshhhh it's okay shhhh. You didn't give me a chance to answer you daft pillock" Robert says the last bit with a smirk causing the man cradled in his arms to giggle. Which makes rob smile.... even after months he still knows how to calm Aaron down. "Right ok good" Robert says moving Aaron off him who looks upset about it so instead Robert holds both the younger mans hands on his lap and they look into each other's eyes. "I'm telling you now, Aaron Dingle, I haven't stopped loving you not ever. I love you too. You and Liv mean the world to me.." Robert says seriously.  
"I love you" Aaron whispers. Robert leans in and closes his eyes and Aaron follows. Their lips clash together with everything that's been lost for too long. Love, passion, excitement, happiness, domesticity. Everything that they haven't had in ages. "So Robert Sugden... where do we go from here" Aaron asks.  
"Maybe tell Liv as she's to thank." Robert says.  
"I agree" Aaron says getting up off the sofa and putting a hand out for rob to hold. 

They walk through the village hand in hand like old times in comfortable silence until Robert says "maybe we should start slow... not rush things?" Robert says.  
"Are you mad! I've wanted this again since it was ripped away from me and I don't know about you but I don't want to loose you again in fact I can't loose you. Can we please just go back to before we broke up but maybe talk to each other more." Aaron says "obviously only if you want too" Aaron adds. Robert chuckles that Aaron would even doubt him.  
"Of course... if that's what you want" Robert says back  
"Yes I'm sure..." Aaron says smiling  
"On one condition.... can I move back to mill, I love vic but I need space" Robert says  
"Of course! That's what I meant by 'back to before'" Aaron says beaming.

 

***  
"LIIIIIIIVVVVV" Aaron shouts as he walks into mill still linked with Robert.  
"Coming!" She shouts back. Robert smiles at what he's missed so much. Liv comes thudding down the stairs where she sees the two stood in the hallway holding hands. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OMG OMG IT HAPPENED #ROBRON IS REAL AGAIN AAHHH" she screams half mocking half serious. "See I said you still loved each other" she says  
"YOU TOLD HIM THAT!" Both men say at the same time then look into the others eyes.  
"I did what I needed too" Liv says sending them out of their gaze.  
"Also Liv. If it's okay with you can I move back here?" Rob asks knowing the answer but not wanting to upset her.  
"OF COURSE" She says running to give rob a hug. 

It was still quite early so they sat on the sofa in the order of Aaron, Robert, Liv. Aaron snuggled into robs chest and Roberts arm over livs shoulders as they had a movie night with a pizza takeout. It got to about 8 when Liv was texting on her phone "what you doing" Aaron asks  
"Gabby said I can stop at hers... it's your first night back and if I Remember correctly you two are loud so .... its safer for all of us"  
"LIV" Robert says  
"Look I'm sorry but it's true I'm safer at Gabbys because I have less chance of being permanently scarred" Liv says "I'm going to get some pjs and then I'll walk over, leave you's in peace" she says walking to the staircase. 

Once she's out the house Robert turns to Aaron. "So.... we need to practice being quite.... wanna go see if I can shut you up..." he asks Aaron.  
"Oi you're loud as well"  
"I don't here you complaining" Robert replied. Aaron rolls his eyes  
"Come on then" Aaron says running up the stairs Robert chasing after him. He makes it into the doorway of their room when Robert grabs his waist pulling him towards him. Picking him up and nuzzling his face in Aaron's neck from behind. "Grrrr got you" Robert says into his collarbone. 

No matter how dysfunctional things got... this was Roberts home. With Aaron and with Liv. 

Le fini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave kudos and comments if you like


	4. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv Is assaulted by Lachlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the lovely Jade. Now, this does contain non con/ rape so if you're sensitive please don't read. It doesn't go into anymore detail than my other stories in this bunch but it's non con so just so you know. Please don't read if you are likely to get triggered in any way shape or form. Be careful xx

Liv and Lucky had been getting on like a house on fire for a few months now and were good friends. Lachlan had tried to kiss her a few weeks ago but Liv made it clear that that wasn't what this was it was platonic and friendly nothing more. At first he had taken it well and claimed that all that matters is that they are friends. That was until now. 

He was on top of her in the lounge at home farm. No one was there just the two of them. He had her pinned into the sofa and the more she fought him the harder his grip got. She had no escape. Tears fell down her cheek as she begged him to stop but this just made him more determined. It didn't stop until he was satisfied and it felt like forever.

She didn't even know how but she was now naked on the sofa watching as Lachlan put his clothes on. He flashed her a smile as she was curled up unable to move and naked. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder making her flinch. He kissed the top of her head and left the room shutting the door behind him. 

Liv was aware that no one was back for hours yet and so she took her time getting up not wanting to touch any of her clothes but knowing she had to as the sooner she was home the sooner this would disappear. Or that's what she hoped. She grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped herself in it as she walked around picking up her discarded clothes. She put everything back on except for her underwear as she just wanted to leave and extra clothing meant more time there. She thought she would feel if something like this ever happened but all she felt was numbness. 

She had put her underwear in the backpack she came with and ran. She ran home sobbing, shaking but she needed to get home. She passed bob outside the cafe as she went who asked what was up but she kept running and running until she got home. 

Bob had seen Liv running in tears and shaking. Something was wrong she looked disheveled and disoriented. Not like her at all. Yes she was scruffy but always looked presentable. She completely ignored his question as she ran past which made him know something was wrong. He went into the cafe to tell Brenda that there was something urgent he needed to sort and ran to his car and up to the scrap yard where he knew Aaron and Robert would be. 

He pulled into the gravel and ran up the cabin steps where he slammed on the door til he got an answer seconds later. "Wow bob! Hey what's happened " Robert says answering the door. "Is Aaron here" he says walking past Robert into the room where Aaron was at his desk. Rob walked to sit on the edge of Aaron's desk as bob started to calm and leaned against the one opposite. "What is it?" Aaron asks starting to worry. "It's Liv, she was running through the village back to mill by the looks of it but she wasn't right she was crying and shaking and looked like she'd been attached. She didn't have bruises but her clothes weren't sitting right and her hair was a mess!" He says only now having the realisation she had been attacked by the looks of her. "Oh my god! Was she going home?" Aaron asks already standing and getting his car keys. "Yes. Aaron... I think she's been... I mean I'm not sure but I remember from Rhona... I think it was... rape" Bob says starting to cry.   
"ROB COME ON" Aaron screams running to his car .   
"Thank you bob" Robert says as he runs after his husband.

*********************

Aaron pulls up outside mill about a minute after leaving the scrapyard. He drove way over the limit but who cares right now? All that matters is Liv. He could hear the shower so he ran into the bathroom not caring if he saw his sister naked. She was just taking off her trousers with her top half naked when Aaron saw her. She looked a mess. She was crying and shaking still. "LIV!" He shouted tears falling seeing his sister in such a state. She left her trousers on and ran to her brother who engulfed her in a hug as she sobbed. Robert was stood in the hallway watching them. "I-I need a shower" she says walking back over to the running water.  
"Liv no." Aaron says sad  
"What do you mean I need to"   
"Why Liv"   
"I just do stop!" She says getting angry   
"Liv, Bob told me what he thinks has happened but I need to hear it from you"  
"Nothing." She says knowing that's bull shit.  
"Liv you were just in tears, you look a mess and you're shaking. Please you can tell me anything" he begs  
"Liv. Were you... um were you sexually assaulted" Robert struggles out. The first thing he's said to her. She freezes and sobs even more than she already is. She slides down the bathroom wall and onto the floor bringing her knees up to her chest and continues crying. Aaron sits to her left and Robert sits to her right. He puts an arm over her shoulders and she snuggles into the blondes chest. "I need a shower" she repeated trying to get up.  
"Liv no" Robert says   
"What why! Do you think I wanna sit here the smell and feel of him on me!" She screams   
"No Liv. What Hes saying is if you want to find out who it was and get them to pay we need to go to the police" Aaron says sadly.  
"BUT I KNOW WHO IT WAS AND I DONT WANT A RANDOM WOMAN FEELING ABOUT ME FOR EVIDENCE!" She says getting more upset causing Aaron and Robert to give each other a confused look.   
"What do you mean you know who it was?" Aaron asks trying to stay calm but failing. They know the freak that did this   
"It was him..." she says crying still.  
"Who?..... WAS IT LACHLAN !" Robert shouts as he realises causing Liv to flinch at the volume and the name. She nods and Aaron grabs and pulls her into a hug.  
"It's okay now he can't hurt you. He will pay for this don't worry" Robert says and for the first time since it happened, Liv felt somewhat safe and prepared to go to the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this justice and if anyone is struggling please don't sit in silence. If any of you need help with anything my tumblr is the same as my name on here or my instagram is talking.sense_losing.my.mind so you can talk to me there xxxx


	5. Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert decide to tell family about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for like 3 weeks! I'm on half term so should be more active but no promises x

Robert and Aaron have been dating for just under 5 months but there was one problem. No one knew. Robert didn't want people to know because he wasn't out as bi to anyone except Aaron and Aaron didn't want to tell anyone because his family could be a bit.... full on and he didn't want them upsetting Robert. He couldn't risk his family causing them to split because he loved Robert. They had told each other after 2 months. Some would say that's too early but they just knew. So why not? To everyone around them they were two single men who were close friends that had a drink in the pub together. To them they were each other's everything. No one could change that. 

They were lying in bed in Roberts house. He had brought the mill after Nicola and Jimmy moved out meaning they were home alone just them cuddling the only noise was their breath and the clock on the wall. It was their muse. It was home. But today was different. Aaron couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if their families and the rest of the village found out. What if they were forced apart by all the comments and looks? Robert had always said their relationship was more important than looks and comments but what if they couldn't cope with it? What if it broke them? He couldn't live with himself. He didn't notice the tear running down his cheek until it hit Roberts shirt covered chest. "Hey! What's wrong?" Robert asks his voice just above a whisper. Aaron tried to speak but couldn't so he shook his head and cuddled further into Robert. "Aaron I'm serious what's up?" Rob says in a sterner voice   
"It's nothing I'm being stupid" he said quietly   
"Hey! Nothing you can say or think is stupid! If it upsets you it's important to me" Robert says then kisses his forehead.   
"It's just.... when we tell people... what if they hate it and they push us to breaking up?" Aaron says his voice cracking   
"Hey look at me! It won't bring us apart and we don't have to tell anyone until we are ready. Wether that's tomorrow or next year it doesn't matter as long as we have each other yeh?" Aaron just nods in reply still crying "hey come here.... shhhhh" Robert whispers and he cradled Aaron's head trying to calm his boyfriend. 

After a few minutes Aaron had calmed down enough so that he could talk in full sentences without sobbing between. "I think I'm ready...." he says almost too quietly.   
""Are you sure?" Robert says shocked.   
"I mean as long as you're ready" Aaron says worried  
"Hey I've been ready for a while. It's just I was waiting for you!"  
"Really?"   
"Yes"  
"You could have told me Robert..."   
"I'm sorry"   
"It's ok..."  
"So when do you want to tell people ?" Rob asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not long but what do you think? Leave comments and kudos xx


	6. Chat between frens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and my fren had a conversation similar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!! Mentions of Gordon and therapy so if u don't wanna read don't but it is all light hearted. It doesn't really match with the "you can tell me anything" but like. It still mentions Livs struggles :) the first time I posted it it only showed the first bit *cries* so here's the rest

Gabby: Liv h e l p 

Liv: what u done now?

Gabby: nothing!!! How dare you accuse me of something!!! I am a Christian child of god who knows of no evil!!! 

Liv:.... Gabs ur gay... and if u haven't done anything who do you need help?! 

Gabby: I'm home alone tomorrow... again *sigh*

Liv: did you mean homolone *finger guns* 

Gabby: GET OUT 

Liv: lmao sorry pls luv meh! 

Gabby: don't worry bbg I do 

Liv: lmao good.

Gabby: I'm gonna be SO alone tomorrow!!

Liv: awww id say come to my house but I have T H E R A P Y tomorrow 

Gabby: E W 

Liv: I know right! It's bull shizzle I'm better now but nooo school still thinks I need it because of Gordon!!

Gabby: well at least it helped/ is helping 

Liv: yeah I suppose 

Gabby: HEY ILL BE YOUR THERAPIST!!!!

Liv: YASSSS 

Gabby: Olivia ... tell me how you feel on a scale of 1-10. One being lowest low ten being great? 

Liv: I SWEAR GABBY DONT EVEN THAT GIVES ME PTSD!

Gabby: lol I'm sorry x

Liv: it's ok lmfao x

Gabby: what time are you going? 

Liv: 12:30 but Rob is taking me so we will probably leave at 12:35 

Gabby: he's not that bad 

Liv: so you think....

Gabby: lmao. How long u gonna be there ?

Liv: probably like 45 mins to an hour??

Gabby: oh ok 

Liv: yeah. Do you want to come round at 1:30 bc I'll be done by then and I need cheering up after?

Gabby: YEEAAAAHHH BOIIIIII

Liv: Gabby that's so old stop 

Gabby: lmao true I'm sorry x

Liv: apology accepted!

Gabby: good 

Liv: m Kay I'll see you tomorrow at 1:30 you hoe ass

Gabby: yup 

Gabby: O F F E N D E D 

Liv: stfu bye love you 

Gabby: u stfu bye bye love you too   
see you tomorrow x

Liv: see you tomorrow xx

Liv is offline


	7. A&E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has an accident and goes to A&E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back

Robert was in the hospitals a&e waiting room. He hadn't told Aaron yet, he didn't want to worry him whilst he was at work, so he had drove himself to the hospital one handed with the other held up to his chest and throbbing with pain. It was a stupid thing to do, he knew that but he knew what he was doing. He would wait until Aaron phoned him to tell him. There's no point kicking up a fuss over nothing. He was dragged out of his thoughts by the doctor calling "mr Sugden-dingle?" That was his que!!

He saw the doctor, went for an x ray, went back to the waiting room for a while, saw the same doctor, was told to go to the dressings and casts unit, had a cast put on along with a sling and was sent back to the original waiting room to get it checked with a nurse. "Mr Sugden-Dingle?" A nurse with a clipboard said looking around the room until her eyes fall on Robert standing. 

"Hiya. I'm just going to check this over make sure you can move your hand ok in the cast then you can be on your way" she says with a smile.   
"Thank you" he says politely. She checks his left arm and hand over and decides it's all ok. "That's all done, you can go home to your wife and tell her the news!" She says happily. When Robert gives her a look she points to her ring finger. He looks down at the ring on his own finger and smiles. "Oh... yeah.... it's not... it's not my wife" he says   
"oh I'm sorry I really need to stop assuming...."  
"Nono it's ok it's nothing bad... it's just my wife... is my husband and we've only been married a few weeks" he says happily   
"Aww that's so sweet. I'm happy for you and him! Good luck with the future!" She says smiling. Robert gives a fake smile thinking she is putting on a performance and honestly feels like she's talking down to him. "I'm gonna tell you a secret. I'm not meant to tell any patients but me and my girlfriend got engaged last month.... honestly I'm terrified!" She proclaimed. Robert genuinely smiles this time happy that there's someone who gets it. "You'll be fine as long as you love one another!" He says smiling. She smiles back. "I'm bi. Not lesbian. It's just sometimes people are arse holes and assume I'm 100% lesbian and it bugs the hell out of me!" She says.  
"SNAP!" He replied laughing at her face.  
"Ayyyyy" she says back laughing. "Ok Robert I'm busy so I'll be on my way. Stay here gather your stuff. Tell me if you have trouble getting home." She says happily.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine" he says smiling. "Thank you, bye!" He says  
"It's been a pleasure bye!" She replies. 

He walks into the car park and checks his phone. Nothing. He walks to his car and dials Aaron's number as he gets in. After two rings he picks up "hiya" Robert says fondly to the other man.  
"Hey, I've just got back from work. You're not here are you in a meeting you didn't say you had one did you?" Aaron asks.  
"Umm no not a meeting..." he says sheepishly.  
"What is it Robert we said no secrets!" Aaron asks angrily   
"Hey it's nothing bad well not really..... I was on a break from work so I went home... but when I got through the door Ziggys bone was on the floor and ikindafellandbrokemyarm...."  
"You what I can't understand you when you mumble"  
"I FELL ON THE BONE AND BROKE MY LEFT ARM!"   
"Robert why didn't you call me!"   
"I am now!"  
"Have you been to hospital"  
"Yes I'm in the car in the car park now."  
"YOU DROVE WITH A BROKEN ARM!" Aaron says shocked and angry that his husband could be so careless and stupid!  
"Yes I did but it was ok I got here in one piece... just about" he jokes   
"Don't even joke about it! I'm coming to get you!" Aaron says   
"What about my car?" Robert asks  
"I'll bring Adam to take yours home"   
"No way is that boy racer driving my child!!!"  
"You're so extra I swear... fine he can drive mine home I'll drive yours with you"   
"That's not much better...."  
"Robert I swear to god I'm already angry at you can you please not be awkward!" He asks rolling his eyes.  
"Alright!! I was joking calm down babe"  
"What did I say about babe?"  
"Sorry. Ok tell me when you're here I'll go to the hospital cafe until you're here"  
"Ok. I'll be there soon, ya daft sod. I love you"  
"Oi!! I love you too bye"  
"Bye"

Half an hour later Robert walked out of the hospital to be met with a bored looking Adam and a worried Aaron "hiya" he says as he approaches the two men.   
"Robert you idiot!" Aaron says seeing how far up his arm the cast goes and walking over to hug him.  
"Oi mate!! You really did it this time didn't ya' that's the best cast I've seen!" Adam jokes  
"Haha very funny! If this happened to you you'd be crying like a baby demanding an ambulance or someone to take you to hospital instead of going yourself" Robert teased.  
"That's what you should have done!" Aaron says pulling back from the hug.  
"I'm sorry" Robert replies.  
"Right well I need to get back to vic so Aaron! Keys?" Adam asks. Aaron throws his keys to the Porsche at Adam. That car was a present off Robert after his sank.   
"Thanks bro I'll see ya back there" Adam says walking off. Robert and Aaron walk in the opposite direction to Roberts car. After Adam is long out of ear shot and sight Aaron moves closer to Robert and puts his arm around the older mans waist.   
"I'm serious Robert. If anything like this happens again please tell me! I was so worried when you said you drove here on your own. I know I was working but you still could have called! The yard can wait a few hours. If anything happened to you..." Aaron trailed off.   
"I know I'm sorry. I'll tell you I promise but I didn't want to worry you and you've had a lot happening at the moment." Robert said quietly  
"I know but all of that can wait. You and Liv mean more to me then that. Please you can tell me anything! Next time just let me know ?"  
"I'm sorry I will I promise" Robert says looking at Aaron. 

They get in the car in silence. Robert in the passenger seat Aaron driving. "For the next few weeks I'm gonna not go to work to make sure you can get around okay because even though it might not hurt your arm is in a funny position and you'll probably send everything within a 2 meter radius flying" Aaron jokes.  
"You don't have to stay off because of me"   
"No but I want to stay and look after you just like you did with me with the trial and stuff..."  
"Hey it's ok. But hey! If you're my nurse I ain't complaining" Robert winks at his husband   
"Robert!" Aaron says laughing as they leave the hospital car park.   
"What? Do I get to see you in a nurse outfit..." he asks like it's the most innocent question.  
"NO WAY! Anyway you're on bed rest! No exercise and you can be quite energetic" Aaron replies sassily knowing he won't keep to that rule.  
"Aaron I'm serious now. There's no way that I'm going to be able to be in a house alone with you most of the time for WEEKS and not do anything with or too you!" Robert says whining. Aaron just laughs at his neediness.   
"Well not yet because it's gonna hurt the next few days but when your arm starts to hurt less we can" Aaron says still worried about Roberts wellbeing.  
"Oh would you look at that! My arms all better!" Rob jokes.   
"Robert don't be an idiot" Aaron laughs 

They get home, make sure to put away all the dogs toys and bones and after a few hours they go to the pub where Robert gets several comments about his arm. Some trying to be funny making him roll his eyes some genuinely sincere. Chas makes the most though. Laughing at herself each time she thinks of one or says a comment on it. Oh boy this is going to be a long 6-8 weeks Robert thinks to himself.


	8. Spoopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes home from work with a shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only an hour and 10 minutes left of Halloween but hey, at least I got it up in time!!

Robert had just had the worst meeting known to man. He got the deal alright, but she seemed more interested in him than the company! When he tried to tell her that he had a husband she had the cheek to throw homophobic slurs and say how she could "change him". The only person he would let change him is Aaron. For the better. No one else. Anyway, it had been a bad meeting and he wanted to get home, to his home at mill with Aaron and Liv as soon as possible.

However when he opened the front door he was greeted with Aaron on a pair of step ladders putting up pumpkin garlands and cobwebs with a Halloween playlist in the back ground. His husband hadn't noticed him yet so the older man took the time to admire his boyfriend at work on the house. After a minute or so he couldn't go without saying anything anymore "ahem" he says flatly causing his dopey husband to spin around causing the ladders to shake "oh! Hi I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon!" He says happily putting the decorations on the ladder neatly and stepping off the ladders to greet Robert with a kiss.   
"I can tell!" Robert replied smiling   
"Well... what do you think?"   
"I think, since when did you like Halloween?" Robert questions   
"Since I was a kid!! It's like my favourite time of year like ever! I like Christmas just not as much." Robert laughs at the rambling.   
"Why did I never know?" He asks wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist.  
"Well.... the only Halloween we have ever had together properly was last year and that was a mess... I had just gotten out of hospital... or was I still there I can't remember.... I've kinda blocked it out so this year I'm going to have the best Halloween ever!" He says like a small child.  
"Would you like some help with that?" Robert asks  
"No!! I mean no thank you.... you'd do it wrong and put stuff in the wrong places. I have a plan I want to stick to and I know how I want everything to look" Aaron says happily. "Tell you what. You go to the pub and get a drink and buy me one when I text ya and I'll meet you there!"   
"I can't argue with that!" Robert says kissing his husband goodbye and walking out the door towards the woolpack. 

As promised half an hour later Aaron joined Robert "is it all done then?" He asked   
"Yep but you can't see until Liv is back!" He says sipping his pint   
"Where is she anyway?" Robert asks  
"With gabby" he replies smirking at Robert knowingly   
"Oooh get her, they on a date?"   
"I don't know but they've gone off into town" he says wagging his eyebrows cause Robert to laugh.

Soon enough Liv shows up at the pub. "How was the daaaatttteeee?" Aaron asked as his sister came toward them smiling.   
"It wasn't a date, it was just a coffee" she says.  
"Just a coffee? Aaron haven't we used that one before?" Asks Robert   
"I think so" Aaron says playing along   
"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE SO RUDE WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS" Liv fired back laughing.  
"Aww I'm sorry. Hey wanna go see the house?" He asks the two blondes.  
"Yes!!" They say in unison.

When they get to mill Aaron makes the two cover their eyes as they walk in. "3....2.....1.... OPEN" Aaron shouts. The two open their eyes to see that almost everything is decorated. Each door had a paper skeleton, each shelf or ceiling beam had some sort of garland or bunting, the stairs had orange and black tinsel around the banister. No doubt leading to more decor. "What ya think?" Aaron asks proudly showing off his hard work.  
"It's great!" Says Liv   
"It is..... it is also pretty tacky though..." says Robert giggling. Aaron's face drops slightly. "I'm just pulling your leg! It's perfect I love it" says Robert hugging his husband.

A few hours later they're all dressed up to go to the woolie Halloween party. As they walk down the road to the pub they once lived in everything seemed to fit into place for Aaron, him and Robert were dressed as the forever classic robber and cop. Liv next to them as one half of an Oreo... apparently gabby is going as the other half so when they hug it makes a full one.... He wasn't sure it made sense but what he did know was that this was the best Halloween ever! (Even if when he arrived at the pub he was surprised to see his mum as a sexy devil and paddy as a pretty classic devil himself) 

Le fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or leave a prompt and leave kudos. Also I can find me on tumblr with the same username as here or instagram with @gays_memes_and_otps xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I also high key live for labby (liv and gabby). also for Robert being an embarrassing farther figure to liv. but yeh. please tell me what you thought and if there was any mistakes and also tell me what stories you would like next x) goodbye xx


End file.
